


King's Paladin

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Keith is competing at a tournament, hoping to earn a place with one of the noble houses. After he catches the eye of Kuro Shirogane, the Crown Prince's cousin, he finds himself training to be one of the future King's Paladins.While Keith struggles to hide his growing feelings for Kuro, Kuro might have some secrets of his own.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 232





	King's Paladin

Keith rode out from the tournament lists, the cheering from the crowd echoing in his ears. He swung down from the saddle and tore his helmet off, beaming from ear to ear. He kissed Snaps' nose, laughing as she bumped his shoulder. "Alright, alright, come on."

He took her bridle and led her to the stables, wincing as his left leg ached in protest. He took off the saddle and bridle, and scooped an extra ladle of oats into her trough. "You earned it," he murmured. She nickered and nuzzled at his hair before turning to her lunch. He chuckled and picked up the curry comb to start her cool down. 

"That was some good riding," a low voice said behind him and Keith jumped like a startled cat. 

He turned and saw a tall, broad-shouldered man resting his elbows on the stall door. Keith would wager his last five coins that his dark blue doublet cost more than all of Keith's armor. Keith gave him a tight lipped smile as he turned back to run the comb over Snaps' withers. "Thank you."

The man smiled. "It was good to see Sendak knocked on his ass for once. He needs it."

Keith huffed out a laugh, surprised. "He really does."

The man's smile turned wicked. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, drawing attention to the scar across his nose and the tell-tale streak of Shirogane silver against the black. Keith idly wondered if it was real or just affectation. Keith had seen his fair share of Shirogane pretenders, even in the more rural parts of Altea.

He went to step around Snaps to brush the other side and the other man gasped. "Your leg." Keith glanced down. He hadn't even realized he was limping. "It was Sendak's low strike, wasn't it?"

Keith shrugged. "I've had worse."

The other man pursed his lips. "Your head of house should have a word with Sendak."

"I don't have one," Keith admitted. 

The other man gaped at him. Keith ducked his head and mumbled, "I was hoping to change that after the tournament."

"Well, anyone who saw you ride today would want you in their service," the other man said, so earnestly that Keith felt his cheeks flush.

"You think so?"

"A knight who can put his money where his mouth is? Definitely." He smirked. "There are a lot of tall tales at court."

Keith grinned up at him. "Like all the Shirogane imitators?" he asked, gesturing at the silver streak. The other man stared at him and Keith's stomach tied up in knots. "Or… is it real?"

"It's real." Keith started to stammer out an apology, but he just waved his hand. "I'm Kuro, one of the lesser Shirogane cousins, so I just have the unfortunate hair."

Keith raised an eyebrow. As if he wouldn’t be devastatingly handsome with a full head of silver hair. "It must be very inconvenient."

Kuro smiled. "It _is_ , actually. There are so many people dying their hair I can't tell who's actually in my family and who's just pretending."

Keith snorted. “I can’t imagine having so many relatives I _lost track_ of them.”

Kuro’s eyes widened, and for a split second Keith worried he’d finally managed to offend a _Shirogane_ , until Kuro threw his head back and _laughed_. It was deep and so infectious that Keith smiled despite himself. 

“It really is ridiculous, isn’t it?” Kuro said, his eyes twinkling. 

Just then the horn sounded for the next event and Kuro flinched. “Are you dueling today?”

Keith nodded and Kuro turned. “Well it looks like we’d both better hurry then.” 

Keith gave Snaps’ nose one last kiss and hurried to catch up with Kuro. The crowd parted for them as they walked past and Keith ducked his head, unsure where to look with everyone staring. But Kuro marched on, smiling and waving occasionally when he recognized someone in the crowd.

“Matt!” he called. “What’re you doing here?”

A tall, sandy-haired man with a scar slashing across his cheek smiled and threw an arm around Kuro’s shoulders. “You’re not the only one who needs a break from court every now and then, Kuro!” He glanced at Keith, a sly smile forming. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, I’m so stupid, Matt, this is Keith. Keith, this is Matt, one of my Aunt’s personal guards.” Keith’s eyebrows shot up. _A real Queen’s guard!_

“Keith… the same Keith that knocked Sendak on his ass?”

“The very same,” Kuro said, and he sounded so _proud_ even though they’d just met, and Keith felt his cheeks heat. 

But Matt just laughed. “Honestly, seeing that made this trip more than worthwhile, it’s not every day Sendak gets his comeuppance.” 

Keith ducked his head to hide his smile. They came up to the lists just as the crowd cheered. "Oh no, what'd we miss?" Matt said, pushing his way to the front. 

Keith ran up behind him and stood on tiptoe to look over his shoulder, just in time to see a woman with short dark hair disarm her opponent. The crowd cheered again and she raised her hand in the air, beaming at the crowd. 

"Acxa of Daibazaal wins the day!" the announcer shouted. "And Sendak has pulled out of the tournament after an injury from a low blow during the joust."

Keith's jaw dropped. "I didn't! My hits were good! I -"

"Sendak always does this," Kuro said, frowning. "If he loses he claims he was injured to try to lessen the sting."

"But what if I'm disqualified?" Keith asked. "No one will want to take me on then!"

Matt pursed his lips. "Leave that to me," he said, and vanished into the crowd. 

Keith looked up at Kuro, who shrugged. "I learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions when it comes to Matt."

They watched the next three bouts, but Keith couldn't have said who won or lost, too busy worrying about his place in the tournament. Then he heard the announcer's voice call out, "And now, fresh off a joust with Sendak, Keith Kogane, facing Kuro Shirogane!"

Keith looked up at Kuro, lost for words, and Kuro laughed. "Matt strikes again." He turned to Keith. "Shall we?"

Keith nodded, tugging his helmet on as he walked onto the pitch, Kuro at his heels. 

It was surreal looking out at the banners from Altea, Oriande, _and_ Daibazaal waving in the breeze, hearing the cheers as he faced off against a Shirogane. Kuro held out his hand and Keith clasped it briefly. Kuro squeezed and Keith was somehow heartened as he walked back to his place. 

As soon as the announcer called, Kuro stepped forward and Keith dodged, parrying his first strike. He winced as he felt the force of it echo up his arm. Usually he would rely on his feet to keep a taller, stronger opponent on their guard, but with his leg he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep that up for three rounds.

They circled each other, and then Keith darted in, past Kuro's guard, aiming for his wrist.

"First strike, Kogane!"

Kuro nodded and Keith grinned, but before he could think Kuro leaped forward, trying to get past Keith's guard. He parried and skipped outside of Kuro's range, which meant he would have to get closer if he wanted any hope of actually reaching Kuro.

They kept on like that for the first two rounds, dancing around each other. Kuro landed a hit on Keith's left side when he dodged too slowly. Keith blinked the sweat out of his eyes. He was starting to flag. He couldn't keep this up much longer. 

As the announcer called the end of the second round, Keith walked back to his side of the pitch, too tired to even try hiding his limp.

"I forfeit!" 

Keith turned, gaping, as Kuro held his hand out. "I forfeit."

"Why?" spluttered the announcer.

"Injury," Kuro said and Keith stared at Kuro, who looked as hale and hearty as before.

"Are you sure?" the announcer said doubtfully, and when Kuro nodded he sighed and declared Keith the winner. 

Kuro caught Keith's hand and raised it up for the scattered applause of the confused crowd. "You didn't have to -" Keith murmured, but Kuro shushed him.

"I’m not going to watch you hurt yourself for their entertainment." His gray eyes met Keith's. "Save it for when it really matters."

"But the tournament -"

Kuro shrugged. "I've already gotten much more out of it than I was expecting."

He smiled and stepped back, leaving Keith to smile and wave at the crowd, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

A pretty Altean girl with long blonde hair pinned a rose to his shoulder and pressed a purse of silver coins into his hands. Keith almost fainted, holding more silver than he’d ever seen in his life before.

Matt shook his head at Kuro when he and Keith walked out of the lists. “Causing trouble as usual, Kuro?”

Kuro laughed. “That’s what you were hoping for when you put my name in, wasn’t it?” He took the water skin Matt offered and passed it over to Keith. “Have some, you must be parched.” Keith took a long sip, suddenly so thirsty that it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

“Oh, Coran!” Kuro called, waving. Keith looked up to see a man with a large red moustache and a stylish sky blue doublet coming over. 

“Ah yes, Kuro… and the swordsman who bested you in battle?” he said, eyebrow raised. Keith flushed, but Kuro just laughed.

“You said you needed another Paladin didn’t you?”

Keith's head spin. A _Paladin_? He'd hoped for a place as a guard, or maybe a knight, but to be one of the king's own paladins...

Coran's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You think he would be a good fit?"

Kuro nodded. "I’m sure anyone who saw him fight Sendak would say the same."

Keith was sure his cheeks would be permanently pink from all this blushing, but Coran just tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

"He did put on a good show today… are you sure there won't be any conflict with his head of house?"

"I don't have one," Keith murmured, and Coran looked like he might swallow his mustache in his surprise.

"You don't - well, in that case, we'll take him! Before some dreadful Baron snatches him up."

Kuro turned to Keith, beaming, and Keith smiled, still in shock. "Thank you, sir," he stuttered.

Coran waved his hand. "No need to thank me, young Kuro here always gets his way in the end," he said gruffly, but his eyes twinkled fondly. "Now I'm sure you two both have better things to do at a tournament than talk to an old duffer like me."

Kuro nodded, "Thank you, Coran," he said, barely giving Keith a chance to bow and mumble his thanks before he dragged him off again. 

“Are you hungry?” Kuro asked, leading Keith over to merchants from all three nations selling dumplings and sticky buns and rice cakes. Keith hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until his mouth started to water. The slightly stale bread and cheese he’d eaten before sunrise seemed very long ago. His stomach growled in agreement, and Kuro laughed. “Right. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Keith tried to pull out the purse with his winnings to pay for a glass of wine, but Kuro’s hand wrapped around his. “Keep it,” he murmured. “You know what they say about ‘to the winner goes the spoils.’”

Keith rolled his eyes. “But I didn’t _really_ win, did I?”

Kuro shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter,” he said conversationally. “You’re in the service of the crown now, so we should celebrate.” Kuro pulled out his own wallet and paid the merchant, handing Keith the cup with a roguish wink. “To the newest paladin.”

Keith bit back a smile, blushing up to his ears as he took a sip. It was cool and tart and _strong_ . He blinked up at Kuro. “I think they’ve been watering down the wine at all the taverns I’ve visited.” He took another sip. “This is _good_.”

Kuro’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, let’s get some food in that belly before I have to explain to Coran how I got you drunk.”

He bought spicy noodles and a rice and lentil dish Keith had never heard of to share, and found an oak tree to sit under. They passed the plates back and forth, until Keith was feeling full and warm and slightly sleepy. He leaned back against the tree, looking up at the leaves rustling in the breeze.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and he flinched. “Sorry,” Kuro said with a smile. “I left to get some cardamom buns and you fell asleep.” 

Keith blinked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Cardamom buns?” 

Kuro smiled knowingly and handed him a bun. Keith took a bite, tasting the cardamom and honey sweetness heavy on his tongue. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Good?” Kuro asked softly, reaching out to brush a smudge of honey from Keith’s lip. Keith nodded, hoping the setting sun would disguise his blush.

***

They eventually wandered back to the inn when the first stars started twinkling down at them. The light spilled out at Keith’s feet as the door opened to a crowd of Galra, Alteans, and humans drinking to celebrate, to drown their sorrows, or for liquid courage to talk to the pretty boy or girl who caught their eye. 

Heads turned as they walked past, and Keith could hardly blame them for looking at Kuro. But then a boy in armor that was slightly too big on him ran up and grabbed Keith’s arm. “A drink for the man who took down Sendak?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Keith stammered. The other boy smiled, sharp and knowing.

“Not yet,” he purred. “I’d like to get to know you though…”

A heavy hand rested on Keith’s shoulder, and he looked over his shoulder to see Kuro, smiling serenely at the stranger. “Who’s your friend?” he asked, his voice light but with a chill that made Keith shiver.

The other boy swallowed. “James,” he said. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Of course,” Kuro said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us…”

He turned to walk away, his arm still around Keith’s shoulders, when someone called out, “Kuro!”

Keith looked around and finally saw Coran waving them over from his place by the fire. “Over here!”

They wove through the crowd, skipping past barmaids with heavy trays and men reliving the day’s bouts. When they finally reached the hearth, Coran beamed up at them. “Hello, boys! Did you have a good day?” he asked cheerily, waving his hands so enthusiastically that he spilled mead all down his shirt. 

“Not as good a day as you, apparently,” Kuro quipped. 

Coran laughed, flagging down the barmaid to order drinks for them. “I hope you’re ready to leave bright and early tomorrow!”

“Are we going to the capital?” Keith asked, sliding into the booth opposite Coran.

“No, we’re going to meet the other Paladins at Arus.” Coran took a sip of his mead. “The prince and Queen Mother will be at the Castle of Lions meeting with a delegation from the Garrison.”

“A fate worse than death,” Kuro whispered, and Keith snorted.

The barmaid came with their tankards of ale, and Keith took his with a murmur of thanks. 

“So Keith,” Coran said, leveling a suddenly sharp gaze over his mug of mead. “Tell me about yourself.”

Keith took a long sip of his ale. He had been dreading this. “There’s not much to tell. I grew up near the Altea-Daibazaal border.” He swallowed. “After my father died, my godfather took me in and trained me.”

“Who did you train with?”

“The Blades,” Keith said.

Coran choked on his mead and Kuro threw his head back and laughed. “I should’ve known when I saw you ride today.” He shook his head fondly. “It looks like my only saving grace was that you fought Sendak first.”

“Indeed,” Coran said, smirking at Kuro’s faux outraged pout. 

“So how did a Blade end up all the way out here?” Coran asked.

Keith sighed. “Well, after the treaty was signed, most of the Blades went back to Daibazaal, but there’s no place for me there, so…” He shrugged. “I thought I’d see if I could find a house to serve.”

“And now you’re here!” Coran said, clapping his hands. “We’ll leave at sunrise tomorrow!” He paused, tugging on his mustache ruefully. “There is one problem… Since the inn is so full, we may have to bunk together.” 

“Oh, I’ve slept in worse quarters,” Kuro said lightly. “But I will not share a bed with Matt again.” He raised an eyebrow. “He kicks. I had the bruises for weeks.”

“Well, Matt can sleep in my room,” Coran said magnanimously. “If Keith doesn’t mind sharing with you.”

“I’ll suffer through it,” Keith teased, and Kuro shoved at his shoulder playfully. 

***

When Keith walked into the room and saw the single bed, he thought he might have been right about suffering after all.

They both argued over taking the floor, but eventually they both caved. Keith slipped off his boots and leggings, making sure not to look over his shoulder at Kuro. He slipped under the sheets in just his shirt and smallclothes, trying not to blush too much. Kuro slid in next to him, and Keith breathed out slowly. This was fine, he could totally manage this. 

In the morning he woke up with his face buried in the crook of Kuro’s neck and Kuro’s arm thrown around his waist. He froze, trying not to breath so he wouldn’t dislodge Kuro’s arm.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Matt’s voice threatening to leave them behind if they didn’t hurry up.

Kuro shifted, and Keith carefully moved back to his side of the bed. Kuro rubbed his eyes, blinking in the bright morning light.

Keith swatted him with the pillow. “Time to get up if you don’t want to be left behind.”

Kuro glared at him, grumbling as he dragged himself upright and scrubbed his hands down his face. Keith forced himself to look away from Kuro’s bare back, pulling on his leggings and boots so he could go feed Snaps her breakfast. 

He was just checking the girth on Snaps' saddle one more time when Kuro led his horse out of the stall. The horse was enormous, with a black coat so shiny it was almost silver, and Keith sucked in a gasp, shocked to see one of the royal horses in the flesh. 

Kuro smiled at him, holding an apple out to Keith. His horse stretched, trying to steal it from him and Kuro laughed. "Bandit, you thief, there's one for you too!" 

Bandit snorted indignantly as Keith took the apple and held it out to Snaps, who ate it with a very smug flick of her tail. 

Kuro offered an apple to Bandit, who took it haughtily and then promptly head-butted his shoulder for another. Kuro huffed at her. "You're impossible."

Keith laughed, leading Snaps out of her stall. "Hurry up, Shirogane, they'll leave us behind."

Kuro made a face at Keith, but he followed them out of the stables to the courtyard where Coran and Matt were waiting. Coran smiled, a little less cheerfully than the night before. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Kuro said, swinging up into the saddle. They took the winding road out of town, and Keith breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they passed through the city gate. He still wasn't used to cities yet.

Just then Kuro leaned over in the saddle to whisper to Keith, "I wonder who's the faster rider?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What do I get if I win?"

Kuro pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Loser pays for drinks at the inn tonight?"

"Perfect," Keith said, and with a flick of the reins and a tap of his heels, Snaps sprang forward. Kuro spluttered indignantly and Keith laughed, chancing a glance back to see that Kuro was quickly gaining on him. 

He smirked and leaned forward in the saddle, pretending he couldn't hear Coran and Matt calling for them to wait.

***

They made good time on the ride to Arus, and Keith said a prayer when Coran announced they were a day’s ride away. He had barely survived waking up in Kuro’s arms every morning.

As they approached the mountains, the air became pleasantly cool, and Keith heard birdsong he’d never heard before. He kept catching glimpses of green and purple feathers, but they always flitted away before he could see them closely.

At noon Coran called, “The castle! Up ahead!” Keith squinted and saw the sun shining on the spire rising against the mountain, turning it a molten gold. 

They picked up the pace, eager to reach the castle before dark, and soon Keith was looking out over the lake, and the white spires reflected in the blue water. Snaps snorted and he patted her neck. “We’re almost there, Snaps,” he murmured, turning to follow Kuro and Matt as they rounded the lake. 

Soon the horse’s hooves were echoing on the winding stone path up to the gate and Keith tipped his head back, looking up at the white stone walls that stretched above him. The gate opened and they rode through into the sunny courtyard. Keith stared at the fountain, and the vines climbing the columns. He had never seen anything like this. 

Keith had been hoping for a bath and a meal and a warm bed, but Coran clearly had other ideas. "Keith, Kuro, time to meet your fellow Paladins!" he exclaimed, somehow bright and cheery despite the long ride. 

Keith barely suppressed a groan and slid out of the saddle, pressing a kiss to Snaps' nose. Matt took her reins and whispered, “I’ll see you later,” before he led her toward the stables. 

He followed Coran through a maze of winding halls, down a flight of stairs, and through a little gate. Three knights were practicing archery when Coran called out “Paladins! I have your two more paladins to join your ranks!”

The others turned and stared at Keith and Kuro with interest. “Lance, Pidge, Hunk, this is Keith and Kuro.”

The others waved as Coran called their names, but then the tall, skinny one - Lance, apparently, said “Wait, why is a Shirogane joining the paladins?”

“I’m one of the poor cousins,” Kuro said easily, and Pidge, the shortest paladin peered through her glasses at him.

“You’re Kuro, right? Matt’s told me about you.”

“Oh no,” Kuro laughed, glancing at Keith. “Matt knows too much.”

Lance piped up again. “So who’re you?” he asked, eying Keith’s worn traveling cloak.

Keith cleared his throat. “I’m Keith.”

“So why’re you here?” He asked, arms crossed. “I’m the best archer in the three nations, Pidge is an expert tactician, and you should see what Hunk can do with a spell.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re a magus?”

Hunk, the dark haired paladin shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, just some spells I’ve picked up here and there.” He smiled sheepishly. “I thought I might be able to learn from some of the Altean maguses if I served the royal family.” 

“So, what about you, Keith?” Lance said insistently. 

Keith shrugged. “I do a little bit of everything.”

Lance smirked. “Do you want to take a turn at archery?”

“Sure,” Keith said. Kuro gave him a knowing look, and Keith winked at him as he ran down the steps. Lance handed him the bow and Keith took his place, plucking the bowstring to make sure it was tight enough. He nocked an arrow, let out a long, slow breath, and let it fly.

The arrow landed in the center of the target, and Lance’s eyebrows shot up, impressed despite himself. 

“Not half bad,” he said. “So who are you, really?”

“Just Keith,” Keith said. 

“Not just anybody can pick up that bow and make that shot!” Lance insisted. 

“I did train with the Blades for a bit,” Keith finally said, and Hunk gasped.

“You’re a _Blade_?” he asked. “I thought they were just a legend!”

“You have to tell me everything,” Pidge exclaimed, their eyes shining brightly. 

“Well, I can’t tell you _everything_. Kolivan would never forgive me,” Keith said, but that only made the others even more curious. They pestered Keith with questions, while Kuro leaned against a pillar, smiling to himself.

***

Keith fell into the routine at Arus easily. Wake up, have breakfast, training, lunch, and more training. On good days, he and Kuro would help each other out of their armor and saddle the horses and go out for a ride. Even the other Paladins warmed up to him quickly, entertained by all his stories about the Blades. Lance was still jockeying to be the best Paladin, but Keith just tried to ignore it when he got especially competitive. 

But that could be difficult when Lance was so _loud_.

One morning at breakfast, he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “So, why do you think Kuro wears gloves every day?”

Keith looked up from his tea. “What?”

“Haven’t you noticed? Those black leather gloves he wears all the time. There must be a reason, right?”

“I wear gloves too,” Keith said, holding his hand up and flexing his fingers.

“But you grew up with a bunch of rangers and spies,” Lance said. “You didn’t grow up in the royal court.”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “This isn’t the Altean court, Lance. It’s not a fashion statement.”

“But why else would he wear them?”

Keith looked down at his gloves, spelled to help his aching hands. “Did you ever think they might be spelled?”

He looked up at the others’ stricken faces. “I didn’t think about that,” Hunk murmured. “I know he fought in the war, it might be an old injury…”

Lance held up his hands. “I didn’t know! I just wondered!”

“Do _not_ ask him about it,” Pidge insisted, and Lance nodded, looking chastened.

Just then Kuro came over, hiding a yawn with his hand. “Sorry, I’m late, did I miss anything?”

Keith shook his head, sliding a bowl of fruit over to Kuro. “Nothing important.”

“Coran still hasn’t said anything about the selection process?”

“No,” Hunk said, so mournfully that Kuro patted his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright,” Kuro said. “I’m sure my aunt wouldn’t allow anything too awful.”

“It can’t be worse than the Blades initiation,” Lance said. “Right, Keith?”

Keith smirked. “I’m still not telling you, Lance,” he said and Lance groaned.

“You guys are so _boring_!” 

Kuro and Keith traded glances and looked away, trying to bite back a laugh. 

But that wasn’t the end of that, of course.

Later that week they were taking turns at sparring, and Pidge, Hunk, and Keith were watching Lance and Kuro duel. Lance was holding his own, much to Keith’s surprise. 

Lance parried and Kuro smiled. “Good, Lance!”

“I thought so too!” Lance preened, skipping past Kuro’s guard.

“Stop talking and fight already!” Pidge heckled.

“Watch what you’re doing!” Hunk yelped as Kuro slashed at Lance’s leg, forcing him to jump back. 

Undeterred, Lance quipped, “So, we’ve been wondering, what’re the gloves for, Kuro?”

Kuro flinched and swung wide, leaving an opening for Lance to strike. Keith’s hands clenched at his side, but Kuro skipped back in time to parry Lance’s thrust. “Watch your own hands, Lance!” Keith called, just as Lance overreached and Kuro disarmed him with a flick of his wrist. Lance winced, wringing his stinging fingers so he could shake Kuro’s hand.

“Good fight, Lance, just make sure you aren’t bending your wrist too much,” Kuro said, flexing his wrist to show the proper hold. “And for the record, the gloves help with my grip.” Keith bit back a smile, and to his credit, Lance laughed along with the others. Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Who’s next?”

Keith stepped forward and drew his sword. Kuro shot him a wolfish smile. “Let’s see what you can do.”

The next morning, Pidge elbowed Keith in the ribs, and he looked up from his breakfast to see Lance sauntering in - wearing a pair of gloves. “It’ll be the latest fashion,” he whispered, and Pidge snorted into their tea.

***

Keith settled into the palace faster than he would have ever thought. Lance occasionally still teased him about his rough Blades’ manners, but the others all seemed to like him. 

But the longer he stayed, the more his treacherous heart started longing for things it shouldn't. Every time Kuro shook his hand after a sparring session, or helped him take off his armor at the end of the day, Keith felt his cheeks heat. 

Pidge and Hunk had started trading knowing looks whenever he and Kuro came back from a ride together, but he refused to acknowledge it. He reminded himself a hundred times a day that even if Kuro was his friend - his best friend - there was no hope of him marrying a poor boy with no family. 

But his heart refused to listen, and he fell in love with Kuro anyway. 

***

As the summer days stretched on and on, Lance started speculating about who would become the black paladin. Every paladin's form, technique, and table manners were dissected in such minute detail that it gave Keith a headache. 

"Why do you even bother?" he finally asked one day at breakfast. "We all know it's going to be Kuro."

The others all turned to stare at him and Keith stared back. Kuro's cheeks turned a bright pink, while Lance squawked indignantly. "Are you saying that just because he's the prince's cousin -"

Keith snorted. "I'm saying that because we all know he's the best one here." He saw Coran coming to collect them and took a last bite of his congee. "You'd better hurry if you want to have a shot at being the black paladin," he teased, and Lance spluttered, shoveling porridge into his mouth as fast as he could.

But Lance wasn’t the only one uneasy about being chosen. Hunk and Pidge whispered together while the others sparred, and at dinner, and late at night when they should be sleeping. Keith even saw Kuro arguing with Coran once, outside the armory. Coran bowed and whisked away as soon as he saw Keith, and Kuro turned to him with a tight-lipped smile. 

“Is everything alright?” Keith asked, opening the armory door.

Kuro hummed. “Just a family tradition. I was hoping we could do away with it, but apparently…” He sighed, and he looked so despondent that Keith’s heart ached. 

He chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he picked up the whetstone to sharpen his knife. “Are they going to make you wear something ugly?” he whispered and Kuro chuckled despite himself.

“What? No.” But then he paled. “Unless Coran picked it out.”

“It can’t be worse than the Blades’ initiation,” Keith said, rubbing his shoulder consolingly. “They leave you in the desert a day’s ride out from camp, with nothing but a knife.”

Kuro frowned thoughtfully. “That doesn’t sound so bad…”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Nothing means _nothing_ , Kuro.”

Kuro stared at him, and then a look of dawning horror crossed his face. He spluttered, “Wait, they leave you in the desert _naked_?”

“It’s a time honored tradition,” Keith said haughtily, sharpening his blade, and Kuro shook his head.

“Well that certainly makes this ordeal seem less bleak,” he said with a bemused smile. “A day’s ride, in the desert…”

He looked almost pained imagining it, so Keith bumped his shoulder. “At least we knew it was coming. It’s hard to plan when Coran’s so cagey.” He tested the edge of his blade with his thumb. “At least with the Blades you could hide a pack with clothes and some water the day before.”

“Wait, you said -” Kuro protested, pointing an accusing finger at Keith.

Keith burst out laughing. “I never said you had to show up at camp naked,” he teased. 

“But the time honored tradition…” Kuro said weakly. 

“Cheating is also a longstanding tradition,” Keith said, grinning up at Kuro. 

“Oh, really?” Kuro said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that how you disarmed me yesterday?”

Keith scoffed, “Please, Kuro.” He looked up at Kuro through his eyelashes. “I don’t need to cheat to do that.”

Kuro threw his head back and laughed and Keith smiled as he ran the whetstone along the blade. 

***

The morning before the Prince was due at the castle, everyone was out of sorts. Lance knocked over a platter at breakfast practicing his dueling form, Pidge was nodding off into her porridge, and Hunk was a nervous wreck. 

“What if they send me home?” he whispered to Keith at breakfast. Keith did his best to reassure him, but from the way Hunk poked mournfully at the egg swimming in its tomato sauce, Keith wasn’t sure it worked. 

Lance fussed with his hair, checking his reflection in his spoon. “Will you stop that?” Pidge grumbled, and Lance sniffed haughtily. 

“I’m sorry that I want to look my best for tomorrow. You know, Princess Allura will be here all the way from Oriande, right?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Lance gaped at him. “‘So?’ She’s only the most beautiful woman in the three nations!” He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. “I heard that she and the Prince will be announcing their engagement after the coronation.”

Kuro had been mostly quiet, doing his best to smile and talk with the others, but he choked on his tea. “What?”

Lance smirked. “My aunt was at a party with the prince last month and it was all anyone was talking about.”

Kuro smiled weakly. “Your aunt must be very well-connected, even I haven’t heard that.”

“Well, it makes sense,” Hunk said. “Allura is the strongest alchemist in Oriande, so it would be a good match.”

Pidge sighed. “I’m too tired to talk about engagement plans for two people I haven’t even met yet.” They pushed Lance’s plate toward him. “Eat. You know you’ll be cranky if you don’t.”

Lance and Pidge bickered for the rest of breakfast, and while Kuro did his best to smile and keep up with the conversation, Keith caught him sneaking glances so often it made him run his fingers through his hair self consciously. 

“Do you want to spar?” he whispered, and Kuro’s eyes brightened. 

“Yes,” he whispered back, ready to slip out of the room, when Coran walked in. 

“Paladins!” He cheered, clapping his hands. “Tomorrow is a very special day, as I’m sure you’re all aware. So I thought I’d tell you all about the history of the paladins and how they came to be!”

It was excruciating. Coran talked so long that _Keith’s_ throat was sore, and Lance kept nodding off. The assassination attempts were mildly interesting, but the rules of inheritance and who Kings could and couldn’t marry went right over Keith’s head. 

Coran was still talking about Takashi’s great-great-grandfather when Keith leaned over and whispered, “Is he almost done?”

Kuro shook his head. “Once he starts talking about the new family crest, he still has another three family members to go through.”

Keith barely resisted collapsing onto the table when Kuro leaned closer. “What if I told you I know where Coran keeps the wine?”

Keith looked up. “I would ask how many bottles we could steal.”

Kuro smirked. “Let’s find out.”

When Coran finally finished the marathon retelling of how Takashi’s father courted his mother, Keith let Kuro drag him along, sneaking out 2 bottles of wine and running out through the side door. “Here,” Kuro said, following a winding walkway Keith had never seen before.

“Any other secrets you’ve been hiding?” Keith asked, and then his jaw dropped as Kuro opened a side gate covered in climbing vines. 

Keith looked out over a pond covered with water lilies, with rose bushes and a long bridge covered in jasmine. “Come on,” Kuro said, tugging on Keith’s hand and leading him down a winding pathway with purple flowers blooming between the stones. They reached a line of maple trees, the leaves just beginning to turn that deep red, and they both collapsed in the soft grass.

“This was always my favorite place in the castle,” Kuro said conspiratorially as he opened the first wine bottle. Keith resolutely did not watch him bring the bottle to his lips, or the way his throat worked as he took a long sip. 

“I bet you say that to all the boys you bring out here,” Keith teased, and Kuro barked out a laugh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kuro asked, passing the bottle over.

Keith took a long drink, but the warmth spreading through his chest did nothing to drown out the way his heart hammered against his ribs. He handed the bottle back and bumped his shoulder against Kuro’s. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

Kuro hummed. “A little.”

“Don’t say _that,_ ” Keith teased. “If _you’re_ nervous, I’ll be shaking in my boots tomorrow.” Kuro laughed and Keith grinned. “I was hoping it would just be boring.”

“Oh, it will be,” Kuro said with a smirk, but his eyes were sad. “I’m just worried that things will be different after tomorrow.”

Keith tilted his head, reaching for the wine. “What do you mean?”

“Well, my cousin will be back for one.” Kuro said, chewing his lip. Keith noticed that his lips were already wine-stained, so he took a sip to banish that thought from his mind.

“Worried we’ll like him more than you?” Keith asked, trying to tease another smile out of him. 

“What? No!” Kuro said, rolling his eyes and stealing the bottle back. “I know I’m your favorite Shirogane.”

“You are,” Keith said, swallowing. “You’re my favorite person.”

“Oh,” Kuro whispered, like Keith had caught him by surprise in a sparring match. “ _Keith._ ”

Keith ducked his head, plucking at the grass to hide his face. It was too much, he’d been too honest, he’d finally ruined everything. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” he mumbled. 

Leather dragged over his skin as Kuro’s fingers traced his jaw, tilting his chin up. Keith stared at his shoulder, unable to look him in the eye. 

“Keith, look at me,” Kuro murmured, and Keith took a deep breath, dragging his gaze from Kuro’s collar to his face. 

Kuro’s eyes were soft, and his smile was so shy that Keith’s breath caught in his throat. “Keith…” Kuro whispered, running his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone. “Don’t you know? You’re everything.”

“ _What_ ?” Keith croaked and Kuro smiled, so softly, like _Keith_ was something special. 

“I thought I was too obvious,” Kuro said. “But I must not have been obvious enough.”

Keith was dreaming. He had to be. “I don’t - what do you mean?”

“You have to know,” Kuro whispered, pulling him close. “No matter what happens tomorrow, I - I love you.”

Keith blinked up at him, his head spinning. Noblemen’s sons didn’t confess their love to Blades’ sons. The wine must be going to his head.

“Me?” he whispered.

Kuro let out a distinctly watery laugh. “Who else could it be, Keith? I’ve been in love with you since I saw you at that tournament.” 

Keith threw his arms around Kuro’s shoulders, sending him sprawling back onto the grass. Kuro laughed, clutching at Keith’s waist to steady him.

He stared up at Keith, entirely too fond, and Keith gave up trying to resist that need thrumming under his skin. He leaned down, crushing his lips to Kuro’s. 

Kuro sighed and Keith's fingers tightened in his shirt. He could get drunk on the taste of wine on Kuro’s tongue, the way the leather gloves brushed against the nape of his neck when he reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses. Kuro gasped against his lips and Keith licked inside his mouth, stealing his breath.

Kuro’s hands slipped down to Keith’s ass, pulling him even closer. Keith groaned at the touch, hoping desperately that Kuro wouldn’t notice that his cock was half hard after just a few kisses. But then Kuro sighed, “Oh _sweetheart_ ,” and Keith hid his face in the crook of Kuro’s neck. 

Kuro’s hands moved to Keith’s hips as he slotted his thigh between Keith’s. Keith whimpered at the new pressure. “Kuro…”

“Take what you need,” Kuro whispered, and Keith moaned, rocking forward as Kuro’s hands guided his hips. He felt Kuro's cock pressing against his hip and he whimpered. Kuro wanted this. Kuro wanted him too.

“You’re so good,” Kuro whispered in his ear and Keith clutched at his shoulders, giving himself over to Kuro’s hands on him, on his strong and sure thighs beneath him.

“Kuro,” he moaned, and Kuro cooed at him.

“That’s right, I’ll take care of you, I’ll give you _everything_.”

“You already have,” Keith whispered and Kuro swore. 

“Sweetheart,” he moaned, pulling Keith into a bruising kiss and Keith fell into him as easy as breathing. He nipped at Kuro’s lip harder than he meant to as he rutted frantically, like he was a teenager all over again.

He looked down at Kuro's furrowed brow, his kiss-swollen lips open in a pretty "Oh" and the sight of Kuro so undone beneath him was too much. That tension swirling in his gut tightened, insistent, and he sobbed against Kuro's throat as the pleasure washed over him.

That blissful feeling ebbed slowly as he drifted, coming back to Kuro running his fingers through his hair. Keith sighed and leaned into Kuro’s touch, until he bolted upright. “You didn’t…”

He reached out for Kuro's belt, but Kuro just caught Keith’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Kuro!” he scolded.

Kuro laughed, bright and sweet. “Don’t worry about me,” he said.

“You don’t have to be so gallant,” Keith grumbled, feeling the bright, burning blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m not!” Kuro protested, his cheeks turning a deep pink to match Keith’s. “I’m quite - ah - satisfied.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up and Kuro groaned. “You have no idea how pretty you are, do you?” he asked helplessly. Keith smiled, leaning down to kiss him soundly.

When they finally snuck back into the castle, shushing each other and giggling, Kuro pulled Keith close, cupping his cheek. "Good night, Keith," he whispered.

Keith stood up on tiptoe and kissed him in a soft press of lips. "Good night, Kuro." He slipped into the room he shared with Lance and collapsed onto the bed, running his fingers over his kiss-swollen lips and smiling to himself.

***

The next morning passed in a rush as the Prince and his retinue rode up to the castle and the Paladins hurried to get ready. Keith scrubbed his armor until he could see his reflection in it, and made sure his boots were polished.

The paladins milled around outside the throne room, too nervous to talk. Hunk was chewing on his lip while Lance bounced on the balls of his feet. Kuro was nowhere to be seen, and Keith kept looking up whenever he heard footsteps, wondering where Kuro could be

Coran bustled in. "Right, paladins, the Queen and Prince are ready for us, so let's not keep them waiting."

"But where's Kuro?" Keith asked.

"Paladins, come come'" Coran said, clapping his hands. The paladins fell into formation and the doors swung open. 

Keith walked in step with the others, looking at the nobles he'd soon be rubbing elbows with every day. He saw Princess Allura, her snowy white hair a dead give away in a sea of dark-haired Alteans. He looked for Kuro with the other Shiroganes, but didn't see him anywhere, and his heart sank. Where could he be?

But then the Queen Mother stepped forward, smiling softly as she held her hands out to them, and Keith looked up at the man standing to her right. His jaw dropped when he saw Kuro with a gold circlet on his brow and a midnight blue doublet with gold and silver embroidery stretching tight against his chest. Keith noticed his right hand flash silver in the sunlight, and he sucked in a deep breath. It was Takashi Shirogane, the Black Lion of Altea.

Kuro stepped forward, smiling, but when he tried to catch Keith's eye, Keith looked down at his boots, overwhelmed. 

His head snapped up when he heard the Queen Mother say, "The blade calls out to the paladin, so if you'll hold out your hands…"

"That's _it_?" Lance's outraged whisper echoed around the room. "Coran said it required a feat of strength!"

Kuro looked abashed, and the Queen bit back a smile. "I'm sorry, I remember a certain paladin sharing your frustrations." She stole a glance at a gray-haired man standing at the edge of the dais, smiling to himself. 

She waved Matt over, and he held out a platter with five bayards laid out on a silk cloth. "Come on, Pidge," Matt whispered. 

They squared their shoulders and stepped forward, waving their hand slowly over the bayards. For a moment nothing changed, and then the green bayard glowed. Their fingers wrapped around the handle, and suddenly the bayard's blade shifted into a dagger. They beamed up at Matt, surrounded by a green glow. 

Lance drew the blue bayard, which turned into a compact bow, and Hunk drew the yellow bayard. Suddenly Matt was standing in front of Keith, with the last two bayards on the cloth. 

Keith felt everyone's eyes on him, Kuro's gaze weighing heavy. 

He took a deep breath and held out his hand. At first nothing happened, and his heart climbed into his throat. But then the red bayard gleamed, and a thrill ran through him as his fingers touched the handle. The bayard transformed into a sword in his hand, and he grinned. The balance was perfect, and he grinned up at Matt.

"What about the black bayard?" Hunk whispered, but Matt just smirked and turned back to Kuro. "Your Highness."

Kuro startled, but he held out his hand and the bayard glowed. It transformed into a shield in his hand, and he looked up at the paladins, looking every inch the Black Lion from all the stories.

"It's been a tradition for the heir to train with the paladins for as long as Altea has had paladins," Kuro - the Prince said. "It's been my honor to train alongside you - and I hope you can forgive me for the subterfuge."

His eyes fell on Keith, and Keith bit his cheek, trying to keep his expression blank. But he couldn't keep his cheeks from flushing. 

"Well, I think that's quite enough tradition for one day," the Queen said, smiling so wide that her dimples showed, a mirror of her son's. "It's time to celebrate our new paladins!"

The royal retinue cheered, and Coran offered his arm to the Queen and swept her out of the room, toward the courtyard. 

Keith stood frozen, until Pidge took his elbow. "Come on, Keith, I'm starving!"

Keith followed in a daze. He tried to keep up with the conversation, but he must not have been doing a very good job, because Pidge eventually gave up on him and tucked their hand into his elbow, towing him around the room.

Eventually they set off in search of more snacks, leaving Keith with Lance, who frowned at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Keith's face.

Keith frowned, looking around at the lengthening shadows and the sun sinking behind the mountains. How long had the party been going on?

"Lance!" Hunk hissed. "It must be a shock, you know how close he was to -" 

Then his eyes went wide, and he squeaked, "You-your Highness!" 

"Hunk, please, it's just me," Kuro - the Prince said. "I was wondering if I could steal Keith away."

Keith looked up at him, but he just smiled. Hunk laughed nervously. "O-of course you can take him, he's your paladin!"

"Yeah, maybe he'll look a little less glum about not getting the black bayard!" Lance teased.

"Lance, that's not -" Keith hissed, but the prince just laughed.

"I honestly thought he'd be the black paladin too," he said, and Keith's head spun. Kuro the war hero thought _he_ would be the paladin leader?

Kuro's hand rested on his shoulder, and Keith leaned into the touch, helpless to resist. Kuro looked down at him, his gray eyes questioning, and Keith nodded, following him out of the courtyard. 

He squared his shoulders. He could do this. He knew what the prince would say - something about how he saw Keith as his brother-in-arms, and he valued him so much…

And it would be alright. Keith could tuck his heart away and stand at the prince's side. Even as he married someone else. Someone with a title. If Kuro the Queen's nephew could never marry a poor orphan, Takashi the heir to the throne certainly couldn't.

The Prince led him to a side of the castle he'd never been to, and he vaguely noticed that they'd walked into a sitting room when the Prince shut the door and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith reached for his vambrace, undoing the straps wordlessly. "Keith…" the prince whispered, but he just gave him a small smile and moved on to the other vambrace. 

As soon as Keith had taken off the prince's cuirass, the Prince's fingers were at his vambrace, just like before. "Let me help you," he murmured, and Keith let his body go lax as the prince carefully unbuckled each piece of armor, one by one.

Keith sighed when the pauldrons came off, flexing his shoulders, and the prince hummed knowingly. Soon he was standing in just his shirt and pants, unsure what to do now.

The prince caught his arm, so so gently. "Keith."

Keith took a deep breath. "Yes, your Highness?"

The Prince's face crumpled as he cupped Keith's chin in his hand. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you so badly -"

Keith blinked up at him. "What?"

The prince bit his lip. "I wanted to tell you the truth, but Coran said it would ruin the bayard selection…"

Keith's brow furrowed. "But you told me your name was Kuro at the tournament."

The prince's cheeks went pink. "Well, Matt and I have been doing that for years, whenever I wanted to go out without all the royal guards and fanfare I would just pretend to be a lowly Shirogane cousin." He put his hands on Keith's shoulders. "I hated lying to you, but I couldn't find a way to tell you…"

Keith's hands wrapped around the Prince's forearms. "Your Highness, it's fine - you don't have to apologize to me, you don't owe me anything…"

"Oh, Keith…" the Prince dropped to his knees at Keith's feet, and Keith's jaw dropped in horror.

"Your Highness, no!" He said, trying to drag the Prince to his feet. "You can't kneel to me!"

"Keith, you don't understand, do you? I meant everything I said."

Keith's breath hitched in his chest. "You did?" He hated how small and wobbly his voice sounded.

"Oh, sweetheart…" The Prince looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Keith felt his knees go weak. The prince's hands rested on the back of his thighs, as if he knew Keith's legs might buckle at any moment.

"I meant it all - every word." The setting sun gleamed on his circlet as the prince murmured, "I love you, Keith."

Keith's mouth opened, but no sound came out. And the prince kept talking. "I understand if you hate me, or don't want to have anything to do with me, but I need you to know…" He took Keith's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I could never hate you, your Highness," Keith murmured, but the prince groaned.

"You can't call me your Highness," the prince protested.

"What should I call you then?" Keith asked.

"Shiro."

Keith's fingers twisted in the prince's white forelock and smiled. "Shiro Shirogane?"

Shiro grinned up at him. "I know, Matt gave me the nickname back when we were small, and it stuck." He leaned into Keith's touch, nuzzling his hand and Keith bit his lip.

Shiro shot him a sly look. "Last night I wanted you so badly, but you didn't know the truth, and I didn't want to lie to you. Not about that." He blinked up at Keith, and Keith felt himself blush as Shiro's eyes dropped to his belt. "But I couldn't leave you wanting either…"

"Shiro."

Shiro leaned forward, nuzzling against Keith's cock through his pants, and it was all Keith could do not to beg for Shiro right then. Shiro looked up at him, his eyes heavy-lidded and circlet slipping to the side, and he had never looked so beautiful.

"Shiro, please," Keith whined, and he didn't have any time to be embarrassed before Shiro smirked up at him and reached for his belt. 

He started to work on the buckle, but realized that Keith was still wearing his boots. He brought Keith’s hand to rest on his shoulder for balance as he slipped off one boot, and then the other. Then Keith let out a little hiccuping gasp as Shiro pulled his pants and smallclothes down in one go, leaving him bare from the waist down. 

His cock bounced, quickly hardening as Shiro licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around the base. “You’re so pretty,” he murmured, leaning in and leaving a little kitten lick to the head. Keith groaned, deep in his chest.

Shiro’s eyes watched him as he tongued at the slit, and then slowly sank down, taking more and more in until Keith’s hands tightened in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned around his cock, his eyelashes fanning out against his flushed cheeks and Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “So pretty,” he whispered, brushing Shiro’s hair back from his face. 

Shiro looked up at him, his eyes big and glassy, and then he pulled off of Keith’s cock, only to suck on the tip and tongue at the underside, letting Keith’s cock rest heavy on his tongue. 

“ _Shiro,_ ” Keith moaned, and Shiro hummed in answer, sending a thrill of pleasure all the way down to Keith’s toes. Shiro stared at Keith as he slowly, slowly sank down, until his nose was pressed into Keith’s belly. 

“Fuck, Shiro… SHIRO,” he groaned as he kept bobbing his head. The pleasure pooled in Keith’s belly and he bit his lip hard to keep from screaming as he came, spilling down Shiro’s throat. 

Shiro hummed happily, drinking him down, and Keith felt his knees start to give out. 

But Shiro shot up, his hands on Keith’s hips, steering him to the bed. Keith collapsed, and then Shiro pulled Keith’s doublet over his head, guiding him back so Keith was laid out naked on Shiro’s silk sheets. He blinked up at Shiro and tugged him down for a bruising kiss. Shiro followed him easily, and Keith groaned into his mouth when he tasted himself on Shiro’s tongue.

Keith’s hands ran down the plane of Shiro’s chest, down his stomach, until he palmed Shiro’s cock through his pants. Shiro moaned, tipping forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s. Keith started undoing Shiro’s belt. “I’m taking care of you tonight.” 

But Shiro shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows as he smiled fondly at Keith. “Shiro!” Keith protested, but that just made Shiro’s grin turn smug. 

“I promised I would take care of _you_ tonight, sweetheart,” he said.

Keith pouted, slipping his hand inside Shiro’s smallclothes. Shiro bit his lip and whispered, “Next time,” and Keith bit back a whimper at the promise in the words.

Shiro groaned and stood up, slipping out of his pants and tossing his shirt to the floor. He ducked down and rummaged in a small chest by the window, turning back with a bottle of oil in his hand.

The first light touch to Keith’s hole made him sigh against Shiro’s throat, and soon Shiro was three fingers deep, watching Keith writhe and clutch at the sheets. Every time his fingers curled, pleasure shot through him. He felt incandescent with it, almost like Shiro was working some magic spell.

“Shiro, please, please!” he babbled, feet kicking out for purchase and sliding against soft silk. His cock was achingly hard again, dripping onto his belly. 

Shiro kissed him softly as he settled between Keith’s thighs, lining up his cock. 

That first slide sent that magic thrill down to his fingertips, making Keith’s body arch off the bed. He clutched at Shiro’s shoulders, moaning into Shiro’s chest as he rocked into him again and again and again. It was good, so good, and Shiro whispering “Perfect, you’re so perfect, Keith,” made him moan, bucking his hips up to meet Shiro’s thrust.

“Shiro,” he mewled, and Shiro brushed the hair out of his eyes, smiling at him adoringly. “Shiro, I- I -” he whispered, and suddenly Shiro’s hands were at his hips, hauling him up into his lap. Keith groaned at the new angle as Shiro cradled him to his chest. 

He bounced in Shiro’s lap, sobbing as he came, trembling in Shiro’s arms.

Shiro groaned, “ _Keith_ ,” and Keith blinked up at him, taking his metal hand and pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“Come for me, Shiro,” he said, sucking on his first two fingers, and Shiro came with a shout, filling Keith as he moaned around Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro fell back against the pillows and Keith sprawled across his chest. He propped himself up on one elbow, and traced along his brow, down his nose, and along the curve of his lips. Shiro’s promise of “next time,” echoed in his ears, but he wanted to stretch this moment out as long as possible, to remember it forever.

Shiro opened one eye. “What’re you thinking about, sweetheart?”

Keith smiled and shook his head. “Nothing.” Then he remembered the party, and the royal retinue outside. “Do you think they’ll be upset that we left?”

Shiro hummed. “No. And I wouldn’t care if they were.” His hand ran down Keith’s spine and he shivered at the pleasant coolness of the metal tracing along his skin.

Shiro pulled away. “Oh, sorry.”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t mind. I like it.” He ran his hand across Shiro’s chest, teasing a nipple. “I liked the leather too, though.”

“Oh, really?” Shiro asked, his voice deep as his hand slid down to cup Keith’s ass.

Keith smiled teasingly. Shiro tilted his chin up and Keith leaned down to kiss him. 

Shiro hummed, pulling Keith closer. “I know it’s soon, but…” he blushed, bright red. “I wanted to court you, officially…”

Keith bolted up. “Wait, what?” 

Shiro flinched and Keith reached up to cup his cheek. “No, no, not like that, just… won’t you need to make an alliance? Like Lance was saying with Allura?”

Shiro shook his head. “Allura’s a dear friend, but I love _you_ , Keith.” 

Keith smiled shyly. “Really?”

Shiro smiled up at him, besotted. “Yes. I know you’re my Paladin, but… I was hoping that maybe one day you could be my consort too. If you wanted.”

Keith beamed down at him. “Yes,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair. Keith smiled into the kiss, letting himself get lost in it, until Shiro flipped them over so that he was sprawled out across the sheets again. He laughed, running his finger along Shiro’s nose fondly. “I’m glad it was you,” he whispered.

Shiro smiled down at him. “My loyal Paladin,” he whispered, and Keith shivered. Shiro’s smile turned teasing, and Keith pulled him down into a kiss, sighing out against Shiro’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, and even after they got married they would slip away and travel as "Kuro" and Keith.
> 
> I had been wanting to write a royalty au for a while, and then I read some BTS info about how Padme trained with her handmaidens in disguise sometime before the Phantom Menace movie so it seemed like a perfect fit!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
